


The Prime of Our Lives

by VigilanteSnail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, everyone's sad and the author's lonely so she projected lol, happy valentine's day guys, it's not really a t, mostly just language and some ~suggestive~ comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanteSnail/pseuds/VigilanteSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Matsukawa are both pining for their best friends, who happen to be very straight. </p><p>basically tooru and mattsun have a sleepover and are really emo together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prime of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> everyone’s mildly (?) ooc and i projected onto them bc i never had a ds as a kid and there’s like no buildup at all y'all are on your own 
> 
> it’s all just sort of a very emo mess even though this idea has been in the works for weeks oh well i apologize
> 
> happy valentine's to everyone out there! whether y'all are munching on chocolates given to you or that you bought from the sale section of cvs

are u coming over tonight

_ofc who do u take me for_  
_someone w a life  
_im so excited to watch kdramas and cry while everyone else my age is going out and having fun__

lol me

_no shit mattsun ur the one im doing it w_

but i mean werent u invited to basically every part this yr

_yeah but none of them would be fun_

bc ~iwachan~ wont go to them

_yeah_

wow man ily but u gotta move on

_werent u invited to nori chans party tho_  
_bc ur in her calc class_  
_but ur not going  
_bc makki isnt gonna go__

...were both so pathetic lmao

_tbh_

tbh

_i got like 60 tbhs on my new photo on ig_

what else is new

_the one that u didnt like_

...

_mattsun_  
_mattsun_  
_like my photo_  
_im so hot in it omg  
_mattsun  
_mattsun___

how do you even keep track of who doesnt like ur ig photos wtf   
thats some next lvl creepy shit oikawa  
jesus fine gimme a sec 

_＼(≧▽≦)／_  
_i knew u loved me mattsun  
_im too attractive for u to resist__

lol @u when u think ur attractive. i saw that 0/10 iwaizumi rated u 

_iwa chan is just being difficult_  
_u know_  
_hes secretly pining for me  
_any day now ill get the true rate i deserve__

lol u mean like a 2

_okay honestly fuck u_  
_except no one would_  
_bc ur fukcing gross  
_*fucking__

did u just correct ur spelling of fucking

_um yeah what kind of illiterate hooligan do u take me for mattsun  
_i am a Respectable Young Man__

oikawa capitalizing the first letters of ur words doesnt make them any more truthful

_true_  
_iwa chan posted a pic in a tank top_  
_and lemme tell u_  
_i was  
_very not respectable  
_after that___

oikawa  
literally shut tf up  
no one wants to know abt ur jerking off habits  
fucking nasty bitch 

_v(⌒ω⌒)v_  
_anyway i can be over at like 6  
_bc i have hw__

ur actually gonna do hw on a sat

_i mean nah_  
_but ill like_  
_u know_  
_open up a tab on my laptop w the essay question  
_so i can tell my mom ive been productive__

#relatable

_ew  
_mattsun no one does hashtags over text anymore__

#well #ifuckingdo #ursojudgemental #shittykawa

_that delete contact button is looking rlly good to me rn  
_also only iwa-chan gets to call me shittykawa__

ouch  
that hurts  
u wound me deeply  
gotta go mom is telling me i gotta help her w lunch  
ill see u at six  
remember to bring chocolate and ur ds 

\---

Oikawa and Matsukawa were sprawled out across Matsukawa’s bedroom floor, a DS in both of their hands, with a mound of junk food between them.

“It’s almost Valentine’s Day, Mattsun.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk?”

“Not really.”

“You sure?”

After a long silence Matsukawa slowly said, “You know how movie characters have a big breakdown right before the climax? Where the person they love is out of the picture, and their livelihood has been taken away, and they’re just on the floor in a wedding dress eating cheese-whiz and drinking wine? That’s me, but like, every day of my life.

“And it’s not going to get better. Because life isn’t a fucking romcom, and Makki isn’t going to magically figure _‘hey, you know, dicks are pretty great. Matsukawa is also pretty great. I bet his dick is double great’_ and instead I’m just going to be perpetually miserable about everything and everyone because I’m a teenager who’s in love with his straight best friend.”

“And it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow.”

“And it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow. Man, when did life get so shit?”

“But you know, I think that’s the worst thing about it. Our lives aren’t shit, Mattsun. We both get good grades and we’re attractive young men that are good at volleyball. And yet, I’m still pathetic enough to be constantly miserable.” 

“I’ve been really sensitive to things lately. Even my grandmother says things that I take too personally? My grandmother, Oikawa.”

“Okay, to be fair, your grandmother is fucking brutal.”

“That’s true. Did I tell you about the time that she took me shopping and she handed me a pair of granny panties and said, ‘As lazy as you are, it’s only a matter of time before your ass gets big enough to fit in these’?”

Oikawa burst out laughing, “You’re shitting me! Oh my god, _slaaaaaaay_ Fumiko-chan. Your grandma is literally my queen.”

“Oikawa please stop calling my grandmother Fumiko-chan, and stop calling her your queen. It’s really fucking creepy.” 

“Just because your gay ass doesn’t know how to treat a lady right, doesn’t mean-” the rest of Oikawa’s sentence was muffled under the pillow Matsukawa pressed onto his face.

\---

“Hey Mattsun, do you think Iwa-chan would like me if I was thinner? I mean, not _emaciated_ or anything, just… less muscle-y?”

“Oikawa,” Matsukawa sighed, “you know you’re hot.”

“It’s not that it’s just-” Oikawa pursed his lips, “I keep thinking that maybe if I looked a little bit girlier he might consider it, is all.”

“Fuck, Tooru, you’re bi right?”

“Yeah?”

“Does that mean you’d like Iwaizumi more if he was more feminine?”

“No? But that’s not what I’m saying-”

“I know what you’re saying. You’re saying that just because Iwaizumi has never displayed interest in guys before, you’d be more attractive to him if you looked girlier. But none of your fans know you’re bi, right? So who knows - maybe there’s a boy at school that’s thinking the same thing, _‘I wonder if I looked less boyish, Oikawa-san would like me’_. Just because that’s what he happens to think doesn’t mean it’s true. The same goes for you and Iwaizumi.”

“Aw, Mattsuuun, are _you_ that boy? Do you have a crush on me? Is this supposed undying love for Makki simply a way to gain my favours?”

Matsukawa shifted closer, waggling his eyebrows.

“What kinds of favours are you proposing?” 

“Well for one, a good threading might be in order~”

“Shut up, you love my eyebrows.”

“Not as much as I love mine.”

A hollow laugh erupted from Oikawa, “It’s probably the only thing I do like about myself. And I’m not body conscious or anything, it’s just… certain things about my body. And I like things on other people’s bodies that I hate on mine. I don’t know why, I know that I should like them on my body too, but I just…they’re so… I just can’t. Does that make sense?”

“That sounds pretty body conscious to me, man.”

“Yeah, well.”

In the following silence, Matsukawa quickly checked his phone, seeing the number 12:31 blink back at him. 

“Hey, happy Valentine’s day, Oikawa.”

“Happy Valentine’s day, Mattsun.”

“Do you wanna split the box of chocolates now?”

“You’re going to make me _fat_.”

“Well, when he finally comes to his senses, Iwa-chan’s going to want something to hold onto, right?”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> formatting is hard just ignore the mistakes thank u
> 
> as a young writer concrit is literally something that will make me get down on one knee and propose marriage to you in two seconds flat
> 
> ok also do u ever read something u write and just think “ew” but have no idea how to change it so u just kinda say fuck it and hope for the best


End file.
